


Always my Sister

by SnekSnek



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I hate junko but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekSnek/pseuds/SnekSnek
Summary: Mukuro is dead. But Junko still feels her there, ever present.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Always my Sister

**Author's Note:**

> not a ship fic

Junko killed her sister. her only sister, to be specific.

did she regret it? of course not. ultimate despairs don’t regret things.

she does things on a whim, she kills people on a whim. she’s.. surprising! crazy? she does things for no reason, or because she’s bored! she does things for despair and she.. she doesn’t regret things.

right?

Mukuro is dead

Junko killed her. Junko kills people all the time, or make them kill themself, all the time. so..

why does she miss Mukuro?

Maybe she doesn’t miss mukuro, maybe- maybe she just.. misses bossing her around. and bullying her because shes an ugly pig sister. maybe she misses having her do shit for her she didn’t want to do. But, if she did miss her, that would be completely out of character for her.

Mukuro is dead.

But junko still sees her. maybe it’s a spirit of her dead other half, haunting her for all the horrible things she has done to her. or maybe it’s an illusion caused by trauma, or just her mind is just playing tricks on her.

it doesn’t matter which one, normally the ghost just stares from the mirror, or the reflection in the computer screen. sometimes it cries. but whenever i turn to talk to the ugly pig faced whore, it vanishes, she vanished, but one day it finally spoke to me as i watched over the members of the killing game in my computer room.

“So you’re not actually dead? you’re actually so pathetic to fake your own death, huh?” i asked her, she stared at me, blankly- no, sadly, she was sad. for whatever reason, it wasn’t like i cared.

“no. i’m dead.” she replied simply, not bothering to wipe the tears that poured from her face, she was paler, more..blue. which is weird.. she never looked good in blue, it suited me better.

“well, pig face, if you’re dead then.. how can i see you?” i asked, she just stared, and then.. she smiled sadly, and i started to almost feel bad for her. almost.

“how’s the game going?” she asked instead of answering my question, i didn’t care.

“it’s going great! i have so much to fill your worthless ass in on, we’ll have time for that later, c’mon, come look at these stupid little fuckers on the computer-” she smiled again.

“you’ve missed me, haven’t you?” she inquired, 

“i did not! now, come sit your dirty whore ass down and watch these stupid assholes kill each othe-“

“why did you kill me?” she interrupted, her smile fading as she stared at me. it felt like she was staring into my soul. creepo.

“i-i was bored! and it was for despair! nobody will miss your skank bitch ass anyway!”

“you betrayed me, junko, i’ll always love you ass my sister, and i miss you... but it’s time for me to go..” she held my hands in hers and gave me one last sad smile.. and then she vanished before me.

“mukuro i-” Junko stared at the empty space, where her sisters ghost once was. and then sheet out a broken scream. it was a scream of the most horrific despair. and then..

she cried.

and it was the only time the ultimate despair ever cried.


End file.
